Building More than Just a Castle
by XionRoxas1314
Summary: An epilogue of Twilight Princess written by request. ZeLink.


Building More than Just a Castle

**Author's note: LinkxZelda100 requested a Twilight Princess epilogue, I hope this will suffice.**

**Disclaimer: Nintendo owns The Legend of Zelda, I don't. So no reason to sue!**

Princess Zelda sat on her throne in her newly-built throne room. Ganondorf had destroyed Hyrule Castle, and the rebuilding was slow. So for a month after the war, she lived in Ordon Village. There she had become good friends with her hero Link. She had gotten to know him so well that her heart was torn when she received word that her wing of the castle had been rebuilt. There were still more wings to be built, so she had to stay in a half-castle. Now her life was boring again: sitting in her uncomfortably hard throne with guards surrounding her but no one to talk to. She let out a frustrated sigh and rested her chin in the palm of her hand.

Just when she thought that she couldn't survive the boredom any longer, the heavy castle door opened. She sat up in excitement when she was a dashing young man enter. "Um, Princess Zelda," the young man spoke timidly.

The princess smiled fondly. "Hello again, Link. It's good to see you." She tried with all her might to restrain herself from leaping out of her throne and embracing her friend. Granted, Link knew her as more than just a graceful princess; he knew she had a playful side. Yet she didn't want the guards around her to think of her as disgrace. She figured they would tell the head general, General George G. Gen, who was the fatherly type, about her behavior and she would get a strong scolding. So she sat properly in her throne, though she couldn't help having a small tear of joy roll down her cheek.

Link noticed this and took it the wrong way. "Z-Zelda did I make you upset?" He hadn't seen the princess in a while and he had forgotten how not to be shy around her.

Zelda blushed. She was hoping that Link wouldn't notice her display of emotion. "No, it's not that," she said, wiping her eyes with a handkerchief. "It's just my allergies."

One of the guards suddenly turned to her. "Oh, we're sorry, your majesty, we didn't know that the spring pollen was troubling you. I'll close the window." He was about to leave his post and head to the stone window when Zelda stopped him.

"No, actually, would you excuse me for a while," she said, standing up. Then she turned her attention to Link. "Link, would you like to walk with me in the gardens?"

Link's lips curved into a broad grin. "Sure, your majesty," he replied with a slight bow.

"Link, we've been friends for more than a month," she said, walking up to him from her throne. "Call me Zelda."

Link leaned over and whispered into her ear, "But I don't want the guards to think I'm disrespectful."

"They won't," the princess reassured him, placing her hand on his arm. Then she turned back to the guards and waved. "I'll be back by noon. And don't worry, I'm with the Chosen Hero, I'll be safe."

After five minutes of walking past guards and nobles and politely waving to them, Link and Zelda arrived at the desired part of the garden. Link had led Zelda there, having explored the castle before when Ganondorf had taken control.

The part of the garden Link had led Zelda to was fairly remote. It was closed in by white stone walls. Red and white roses embroidered the garden, and the path was of pure white cobblestone. In the middle of the garden was a beautiful golden fountain with sparkling water flowing out of it. There was a white birch off to the side of the path with a wooden bench resting in its shade.

Zelda gasped at the sight. "Link…Link this garden! I've never seen it in the spring before! It's so beautiful!" she exclaimed.

Link chuckled. "I was hoping you would like it. Do you…want to sit down and talk?"

The princess smiled warmly. "Sure."

So they took a seat on the bench together. They suddenly felt more comfortable than they had been in the throne room; a feeling that they felt when they were together in Ordon. Link soon found himself resisting the urge to place his hand on top of hers. To fight off the temptation that would only lead to embarrassment, he started a conversation. "So I see that the workers are making good progress on the rest of the castle."

"Yeah," Zelda nodded. "I'm very grateful…" then a skeptical look appeared on her beautiful face. "Though I hope you forgive me for saying this, but I kind of wish they weren't so efficient. I really had a fun time in Ordon. I wish I could go back there." She hung her head in shame and all was silent for a while.

At length, Link spoke. "It must be hard being royalty," he commented. "It must be really lonely." Before he knew what was happening, he found himself wrapping an arm around the princess.

When she felt Link's strong, warm arm wrap around her, her heart skipped a beat. She felt her face grow hot and guessed that she was blushing madly. She looked up at Link whose face was as red as she figured hers was. "It is," she agreed solemnly. "But I'm glad to have a friend like you to visit me once in a while."

Link grinned. "With your permission, milady, I would like to change that to visits every day." He chuckled to himself when Zelda responded with a gasp.

"You really would? That would be wonderful!" she exclaimed. Then everything grew quiet again.

After about five minutes of just sitting and watching the pure water flow from the fountain, Link spoke. "You know…this is really…romantic."

Zelda turned her face and suddenly their eyes met. They seemed to lock on to one another and an understanding was suddenly met. They somehow could read each other's minds.

Link could only stand staring into Zelda's desirable aqua eyes for only a minute longer before he succumbed to a temptation that had been nagging him ever since he first laid eyes on her beautiful face. He leaned in close to her face and planted a huge succulent kiss on her ruby lips. Zelda gasped through her nostrils and flinched. But some desire inside of her made her want to stay and enjoy the smooch. So she puckered up her lip and pressed them firmly against his.

Link couldn't believe what was happening. He had half a mind to end the kiss and ask his Zelda to pinch him. He just couldn't wrap his mind around the situation. He had been in love with Zelda ever since they met but he didn't think that Zelda could possibly share the same feelings. But now, much to his joy, she was kissing him back. And that look in her eyes…Link could just tell that she loved him in return.

So they sat in the garden for who-knows-how-long, building on their relationship (and their kissing expertise).

The End


End file.
